da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Varric Tethras
Where shall I start? Ah, there you see? You do understand the beginnings of a story when you hear one. Get me an ale and I will tell you of my travels with the Champion. Of course I know the Champion! Do I look like someone who would take you for a fool? Of course not. Now, give me the floor I can tell you all about how things came to be. You see, I am a dwarf - as if that was hard to tell with my rugged, handsome looks and the chest hair women just cannot keep their hands off of. Yet my life has not been too odd. I was born a top dweller in Kirkwall but my brother, well he was born *shudders* down below. How my ancestors could stomach that for so long - but back to where I was going with this story. I am a merchant by trade and story teller by the heart. The only other thing I love as much is Bianca, my crossbow. Isn't she lovely? No you can't touch. She's my lady and only responds well to my hand. I am Varric from the family Tethras and if you need to find a deal then I am the man who can arrange that for you. No no nothing shady mind you. It's all on the up and up. Now, as I said, I know the Champion and we traveled together as friends and business partners. The man is quite a paragon - if a human could ever be called such. It all started out when his family was fleeing Darkspawn ... RP Sample So the kid had taken up liking the Saarebas and accepting him as one of our own. It shouldn't have surprised me and to be honest, it did not. To see someone who could accept so many so easily was a pleasant thing and even without willing it I felt a smile lift the edge of my lips. Well, I had to admit it was nice to see one who would fight only those who required such and not just anyone who stood in his path. For once I didn't have much to say as Aveline spoke with Hawke then left. It wasn't that I didn't like the woman as I did but I needed to consider other things for the moment. I listened to the mage and mage hater waiting for the inevitable squabble which did not follow. I looked up to see the scowling faces, mind you. Ah, now Hawke wanted a story and I had to truly smile wide at that request. Yes, I was a story teller. By the stone, I still am a story teller. That will never change so much as everything else in this world will unless my tongue is relieved of my mouth and fingers chopped off so I cannot make books. That would be a day I would not survive if it ever came to be but no need to think of that nightmare. "A story you say, Hawke?" I asked being nonchalant, almost as if I were giving it more consideration than it required, "What kind of story are you looking for? I could tell you one of love, adventure, with many mages for our magical troop or danger and fear. What would Master Hawke think is a story that would keep everyone here satisfied?" Timeline *3 Solace, Hightown: Fate or Coincidence? (COMPLETED) *5 Solace, Hightown: Through the Grapevine (COMPLETED) *6 Solace, Lowtown Residential: Puppy Sitting *7 Solace, Lowtown/Hightown: Bait & Switch (COMPLETED) *8 Solace, Darktown/Hightown: Tranquility *10 Solace, various places: Seeking the Lost Blade *18 Solace, Sundermount: Long Way Home *18 Solace, Sundermount: Duty -- One of Three *19 Solace, Wounded Coast: Blackpowder Promise Relationships Where shall I start? Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Marchers Category:Dwarven Merchants Guild